


Unexpected

by heartsdesire456



Series: Unexpected Surprise [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Fertility Issues, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Looking up at the sound of the bathroom door opening, Victor held his breath. The only answer Victor got when the bathroom door opened was Yuuri shaking his head with a silently devastated look on his face as he couldn’t even meet Victor’s eyes. Victor’s heart sank, but it was a familiar ache by now.When Victor and Yuuri finally see a fertility specialist after so long trying and failing to conceive, they never expected the outcome of their visit to the doctor or the way it would change all of their plans.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This has no mpreg logic or lore, it's just 'dudes can get each other pregnant'. Don't read too much into it, it's a short fic so that isn't really the point, lol. 
> 
> This is the product of me and my friend making up feelsy mpreg 'what-if's and this happened to be one of them.

Looking up at the sound of the bathroom door opening, Victor held his breath. The only answer Victor got when the bathroom door opened was Yuuri shaking his head with a silently devastated look on his face as he couldn’t even meet Victor’s eyes. Victor’s heart sank, but it was a familiar ache by now.

The first time this happened, they had been disappointed, but not that upset. They still had an abundance of hope back then. The second time, they started to get worried. The third time, Yuuri lay in their bed crying for an hour after. The fourth time, Victor and Yuuri started to realize it may never happen, and they were both utterly devastated. 

The fifth, sixth, and seventh time were much like this one; they were upset but it wasn’t unexpected. They didn’t even bother getting their hopes up anymore. 

Yuuri came and sat beside him on the foot of the bed and Victor slid his hand into Yuuri’s, squeezing it tightly. Yuuri let his head hang. “I thought maybe this time-“ He stopped and let out a heavy sigh. “I was sick a few times, so I had to at least check.” Victor had also been sick a few times, so he had already chalked it up to something they had eaten or a virus they had passed to each other, but he had to hope maybe the test would prove otherwise. Yuuri sucked in a breath and squeezed his hand so tight it hurt before saying the words neither of them had been brave enough to say already. “Victor, I don’t think we can have children.”

It was crushing to hear the words spoken aloud. 

Victor and Yuuri had been trying for a while now to conceive. They started trying basically as soon as Yuuri retired from skating competitively. They had talked about it before then, but Yuuri confessed after he retired that he really wanted to get pregnant as soon as possible so they could have children while they were still young. Now, with Yuuri at the age of thirty, Victor still hadn’t been able to give Yuuri his wish. 

It wasn’t just Yuuri that wanted children. Victor had always wanted to be a father. He had always assumed one day he would have a wife and children growing up. When he got old enough to realize he preferred boys, it was no matter. He had no desire to be pregnant, because it seemed absolutely horrible when he witnessed how ill and uncomfortable pregnant people were for so long, but he did want to have children. There were other ways to have a baby than for him to get pregnant. If he met someone who wanted to have his baby, great. If not, there was always adoption. He would have suggested it to Yuuri a while back if it weren’t for the fact Yuuri really wanted to carry their child inside of him.

Victor wanted that for him. He would love their child if they adopted just as much as he would one of their DNA, but Yuuri wanted to have the experience of growing a baby inside of him, and Victor only ever wanted Yuuri to be happy. As if he came to the same realization, Yuuri sighed and laid his head on Victor's shoulder. “Maybe we should look into adoption.” He stroked Victor’s wrist slowly. “I want to be a father, Victor. If- if this is futile, it’s just wasting time. We could be holding a child right now if we had just adopted from the start. I don’t want to wait another five years to have a baby, no matter how we get one.”

“We could always just grab one and run,” he joked, and Yuuri chuckled softly, slapping his wrist.

“That isn’t funny.”

Victor sighed and kissed Yuuri’s head. “We should see a doctor. Maybe it isn’t an absolute that one of us cannot have children. Maybe it’s something that can be treated. A lot of people have fertility treatments. I’ve thought of it before, but…” Victor didn’t even want to say out oud why he hadn’t brought it up.

“Oh, Vicchan.” Yuuri kissed his cheek. “You’re not the only one afraid fertility tests would just confirm once and for all that we can’t have a baby.” Victor nodded and saw the heartbroken look in Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri let go of his hand and slid his arms around Victor’s shoulders, hugging him. Victor wasted no time taking Yuuri into his arms, squeezing him close. 

“If we can’t, we’ll start trying to adopt,” Victor promised. “I know you want to get pregnant, but if we can’t-“

“Then we adopt,” Yuuri said, nodding as he pulled back. He smiled at him sweetly. “I do want to be pregnant, Vicchan, but I want a child more,” he said and Victor relaxed some. He had never really thought it, but a small part of him had to fear that Yuuri wouldn’t want to give up and adopt yet. “An adopted child isn’t any less our child than one I carry,” he reassured Victor, and Victor nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. 

“We’re going to be parents, one way or another,” Victor said, looking down at Yuuri’s hands as he pulled them into his own and kissed the backs of them. “I just- I want you to be happy,” he whispered. “You want to carry a baby inside of you-“

“I want to carry a baby in my arms,” Yuuri reassured, smiling sadly. “Victor, we’re going to have a baby. One way or another.”

Victor sighed and deflated some with relief, nodding. “Okay.” He leaned his forehead against Yuuri’s. “It’s going to be okay, right?”

Yuuri just kissed him sweetly, answering his question is the best way Victor could imagine.

~

The trip to the fertility specialist was very awkward from the very start. The doctor didn’t have them fill out a form, he simply sat with them and asked them things. He asked them about how often they had sex, _how_ they had sex, whether they often masturbated the same day they had sex, and about every personal detail he could about their sex life. When he asked how much they drank and whether either of them smoked, Victor tensed up some. He had been known to drink a bit, though not too much, and he didn’t realize that could interfere with his fertility. Yuuri gave him a comforting look and squeezed his hand, letting Victor know he wasn’t upset at him for that.

The first thing they did was standard bloodwork after filling out the questionnaires. The doctor planned to do a sperm count test after the blood test, but he wanted to take things one step at a time, just to make it easier on them. While they waited for the results, they were alone in the room and Yuuri leaned his head on Victor’s shoulder. “I’m scared of finally knowing the truth,” he admitted, and Victor’s heart throbbed painfully.

“Me, too,” he murmured. “We will know either way soon enough.” Victor hugged Yuuri, seeking comfort from him. “It’s not the end of the world, right?” he whispered, and Yuuri nodded against his neck.

“Not the end of the world.” He shuddered a little. “But even though it isn’t the end of the world, please don’t think I’m lying about still being just as happy adopting if I cry a lot when we find out we can’t have children, okay?”

Victor shook his head. “Maybe not-“

“Victor, we both know it probably is,” he said, pulling away to look at him. “If I cry over it, don’t think I won’t still be happy to adopt a child. I will be. I will love that child as much as I would one I carried,” he stressed. “That just doesn’t mean knowing for sure I can’t get pregnant won’t hurt, too.”

Victor nodded solemnly. “I understand,” he whispered, kissing Yuuri’s forehead. “I will continue to believe you, I promise.”

When the doctor returned, he had some files in his hand and a smile on his face. “Well, I’ve got some great news and some excellent news.” He sat down across from them and Victor felt Yuuri squeeze his hand. He looked at him and saw fearful hope in Yuuri’s beautiful, brown eyes. He squeezed his hand back and turned to face the doctor. 

“Tell us,” he said tightly, and Yuuri nodded eagerly at his side.

The doctor held up both files, one with each name on it. “The good news is, you are both absolutely capable of reproduction.”

“But how can you be sure with just a blood test?” Yuuri asked. “I thought that was just to make sure neither of us had any diseases or deficiency that would hinder fertility.”

The doctor chuckled. “Well, if the question is about fertility, I would say the excellent news would confirm that you are both fertile.” He looked at Victor. “The blood test revealed that Mr. Nikiforov is already pregnant.”

Yuuri froze at his side, and Victor’s eyes widened. “What?!” he gasped, throat closing up on him. He looked at Yuuri, who was staring at the doctor in shock, then back at the doctor. “I-I- how- I-“

“Yes, right here,” the doctor said, holding his chart out to him. He showed him the results of the blood test and how it showed elevated levels of hormones indicative of pregnancy. “We can do a scan to be sure, but that’s pretty definitive here. There’s nothing else that could cause this result.”

Yuuri looked at Victor, and Victor just looked back at the doctor. “But we’ve been trying to get Yuuri pregnant, not me. How is that-“ He shook his head. “Are you sure the samples weren’t mixed up?”

The doctor stilled. “I- um.” He cleared his throat. “No, the samples were correct.” He looked between them. “I hope I didn’t just reveal something… indelicate.”

Yuuri blushed and shook his head quickly. “No, no, it’s not that Victor has been having an affair,” he reassured the doctor. “It-“ He paused, turning to look at Victor with a look Victor couldn’t read. “Occasionally we do… change it up. We used to-“

Victor cleared his throat. “I’m sure as a fertility doctor it’s nothing to you to hear that before we started trying to conceive, I almost always was the one receiving. It’s what I prefer. However, since we started trying to have a baby, we wanted to maximize our chances, so mostly Yuuri… but it isn’t always,” he finished quietly. He looked down at his middle. “But we were always careful to use protection because I didn’t want to-“ He stopped immediately, blood running cold when he realized what he almost said. He slowly glanced over at Yuuri, who was looking away and was visibly tense. 

He had said enough after all.

The doctor chuckled. “Well I’m sure you know that though condoms are mostly reliable, there are always a very small chance a condom can break, and they don’t always have to break entirely. It’s possible to have small holes that you don’t notice.” 

“If we’re able to conceive, how did it not work all this time?” Victor asked quietly. 

“Timing,” the doctor said with a shrug. “The period of fertility is very short. It’s unlucky, but entirely likely you two just missed the timing. Had you sought fertility treatment sooner, I could have helped you time things correctly, but as it is, you don’t need my help! You’re going to be parents,” he said brightly.

Victor turned to look at Yuuri, who smiled and nodded, but he could see that his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Thank you so much, Doctor.”

When Yuuri nudged him, Victor nodded and smiled. “Thank you so much.”

~

The whole way home, neither Yuuri nor Victor spoke to each other, and Victor knew that Yuuri was upset. They had an appointment scheduled for the next day to have a scan and see how far along Victor was. What he had thought was just something he and Yuuri ate, since he and Yuuri both threw up after eating at a new restaurant, had actually kind of existed as low-level nausea for a few days before that, and the doctor told him it was probably mild morning sickness and the food had spurred it into actual vomiting. The doctor did say not all pregnant people had life-ruining nausea like was depicted in fiction, and quite a few people were barely nauseated (and some never had any morning sickness). And since morning sickness often didn’t start for at least six weeks, it was likely he was about two months already.

Victor was wracked with guilt over Yuuri’s silence. He knew how desperately Yuuri wanted to be pregnant. He had told Victor, at length, how he had watched Yuuko get huge with her triplets and saw how beautiful she looked and how happy she was and watched how all the pains of being pregnant with _three babies_ didn’t bother her, because she was so happy, and he had known then that he wanted to have a baby someday. Yuuri had confessed to him that the older he got, before he met Victor, he feared he may never get pregnant, because he would never find someone he wanted to have a baby with. Once he even toyed with the idea of asking Phichit to have a baby with him as his friend, just so that he could raise a child with someone he trusted and loved, even if he didn’t love him in that way. 

And now, they had found out they _could_ have a baby, and they found out because Victor got pregnant on accident. All the time they had been trying, if they had just stopped being scared of the potential truth and gone to a fertility specialist to find out how to time their attempts at conception, they could have gotten Yuuri pregnant long ago. All Yuuri’s dreams of carrying a child, and it would be Victor who gave birth to their first baby. He hadn’t even wanted to get pregnant, which was why they used condoms, so it felt like an insult to Yuuri that he got pregnant while Yuuri was the one who wanted it so badly. 

Victor felt like the worst person ever to be taking this experience from the one who wanted it, but at the same time, it was such a relief. He and Yuuri were going to have a baby after all. He kept subtly touching his belly, though there was no way to know it was there yet, because their _baby_ was inside of him right now. It wasn’t a thought anymore. It was a fact. After all their time waiting and wishing and hoping, they were going to be parents. It didn’t happen the exact way they had wanted it to, but it happened all the same. 

By the time they got home, Victor had started to embrace the joy that they were _having a baby_. He didn’t want to show it, since Yuuri still seemed very upset, but Victor was very happy now that the shock was passing. He understood that Yuuri had to be heartbroken, but he hoped that, once he had time to cope with finding out he wouldn’t be the one to carry their baby (at least the first one, since they were both open to more in the future), he would be as happy as Victor. Victor wanted to swing Yuuri into his arms and dance around the house in joy, but he knew better than to disrespect Yuuri’s grief like that. 

Victor gave him space and maintained a solemn quietness, respectful of Yuuri’s pain, for nearly an hour after they got home before Yuuri finally came out of their room to join him where he was reading on the couch. “Victor, I want to- to say something and I want you to hear it before you react.”

Victor nodded, turning fully to face him. “Of course, _Zolotse_ ,” he said, watching as Yuuri took a few deep breaths. He saw the tears in Yuuri’s eyes and his heart hurt for him. He hated that this was hurting him so much when it was really such a wonderful thing in the end.

“I understand that you- you never wanted to be pregnant,” Yuuri said slowly, making sure every word was calm and clear. He looked up at Victor, and Victor was surprised to see a tear streak his face. “And I want you to know that you don’t have to carry this baby just for me.” Victor frowned in confusion, but Yuuri didn’t leave him in suspense for long. “I will support whatever you want to do, Victor, and if you don’t want to have this baby, then that’s fine. I understand that you didn’t want this, and it would be wrong of me to not support you if you choose to have an abortion rather than try and force you to carry a baby just because _I_ want it.”

Victor’s blood ran cold and his eyes widened in shock. “W-what?”

Yuuri let out a weak gasp and a soft sob. “It’s still your choice, no matter what, and I want you to know that I really mean this. I want you to know I will always love you, and you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I would rather have you happy and have you trust me than watch you suffer through an unwanted pregnancy just because I want a baby and you think you have to make me happy.” 

There were no words. Victor watched Yuuri trying so hard to stop crying, and he was struck with the horrific guilt that came with realizing he had unknowingly convinced Yuuri he was upset at being pregnant rather than upset that Yuuri didn’t get what he wanted. Warring with that guilt was so much amazement at how much Yuuri loved him. 

His perfect, beautiful, wonderful husband, the most incredible man alive, loved Victor _so much_ that he would rather see Victor terminate the baby that he wanted so desperately than see Victor go through an unwanted pregnancy and be unhappy. Yuuri loved Victor so much he wanted him to be happy more than he wanted Victor to give him the child he had wanted all his life. It wasn’t that Victor didn’t know Yuuri loved him more than anything, but this was insane. Yuuri _loved him that much_.

“How is it possible to love someone so much?” Victor breathed, absolutely amazed as he watched Yuuri’s face. Yuuri was clearly in _agony_. It was so obvious that he really wanted this baby, but he meant every word he said. 

Yuuri looked up at him and frowned. “What?”

Victor shook his head. “You mean that. You would support me if I chose that. You have wanted to be a parent your entire adult life, but you love me so much you would genuinely support my choice.”

Yuuri frowned. “Of course, Victor. I would never want anyone to make you do something you don’t want to do, how could I be the one to do just that?”

Victor’s eyes burned at how matter-of-factly Yuuri said that, and he couldn’t help how tight his throat was when he laughed softly. “I can’t even imagine how it’s possible anyone loves _me_ that much, Yuuri, and I thought there was no way you loved me more than I love you,” he said in a strained voice. He leaned forward and, much to Yuuri’s clear confusion, kissed him quickly, curling his hands around Yuuri’s head. “I love you so much. I’m so lucky you married me. I don’t deserve you,” he said, laughing wetly as the tears in his eyes started to fall. 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked in confusion, hands resting on Victor’s elbows, but Victor just beamed.

“Yuuri, I never once thought about an abortion,” he said, shaking his head. He brushed Yuuri’s hair behind his ear absently as he spoke. “No, I didn’t want to get pregnant, but today I’ve been so much less upset that I’m pregnant than I am that you aren’t,” he explained. “You have wanted to be pregnant for so long and I feel guilty that I’m the one it happened to when you have dreamed of it. I didn’t think for a minute about not wanting this baby, I just hated that I didn’t even want to be pregnant and I got pregnant, but you wanted it so badly and you didn’t. If I hadn’t been so scared of learning I was infertile and could never give you a baby, we could’ve learned long ago how to time it so you would get pregnant, and instead we waited until I was already pregnant because of our shitty timing.” He smiled brightly as he brushed Yuuri’s face with his fingertips. “Guilt aside, I’m _so happy_ ,” he stressed. “And more guilty for how happy I am when you were clearly hurting, yes, but sooo happy. We’re finally going to have a baby, Yuuri!” He let out a soft sob, though his tears were tears of joy. “Yuuri, we’re having a _baby_ after so long fearing it would never happen.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened slowly as Victor spoke and by the time he finished, it was obvious to Victor that he understood now. “I was mostly just upset because I thought you didn’t want it,” he squeaked as he, too, began to cry. “Vicchan, you don’t have to feel guilty about that. I’m disappointed very slightly but otherwise, Victor, I’m _ecstatic_! I was just so sure you wouldn’t want it, because you’ve been so quiet, and I knew it was going to break my heart but I would support you anyways, because I love you and will support your choice in anything-“

“I was only quiet because I was upset that you were sad!” Victor interrupted, laughing at how silly they both were revealing themselves to be. “You were sad because I was quiet, and I was quiet because you were sad, look at us.” He shook his head. “Yuuri, we’re having a baby. Finally, after so long, we’re _having a baby_!” 

Yuuri finally let out a sob, though his smile was _huge_ and he pulled Victor into a hug. “We’re having a baby!” he cried, bouncing in his seat. 

His shout roused Makkachin, who had been sleeping on his doggy bed by the window, and he came trotting over and Victor turned and grabbed the pup, ruffling his fur. “Makkachin, you’re going to have a new human! Your papa is having a baby! Awwww you’ll love our baby,” he cooed, hugging him before letting him go so Yuuri could kiss his furry little snout. 

“You’ll take good care of our little baby,” he cooed, kissing his nose. “My dog _loved_ the Nishigori triplets when they were babies, so I bet you will love our little one.” He looked back up at Victor, and Victor saw the love in his eyes as he looked at Victor.

Victor laughed and shook his head. “I love you so much, _Zolotse_ , but I think we proved today you love me the most. It’s official. You have the biggest heart.”

Yuuri giggled and leaned over, resting a hand on Victor’s belly – and oh, that was going to make Victor cry again – and met his lips in a slow, tender kiss. “I told you,” he teased, and Victor sighed against Yuuri’s lips as he kissed him again. He pushed Victor down onto his back on the couch and Victor hummed in surprise but welcomed him, spreading his knees so that Yuuri could settle between them. Yuuri giggled against his mouth. “That is what got you in this situation to begin with,” Yuuri teased, looking at the legs on either side of him before kissing him again.

Victor smiled against Yuuri’s lips as he kissed him. “Hmmm, you know, just to be safe, you should probably fuck me,” he said and Yuuri laughed, pulling away to look down at him.

“Just to be safe?”

“Yeah,” Victor purred. “The whole time I’m pregnant. Because with our luck, our shitty timing would end, and the first time I fuck you, you’ll get pregnant, and then we’ll both be pregnant, and that is just not something I want to deal with,” he said and Yuuri laughed, but nodded.

“You speak wise words,” he teased, leaning down to kiss him again. “Mmmm, I like it better that ways anyway, so it’s no big sacrifice on my part.”

Victor wrapped his legs around Yuuri and grinned. “We both know it’s my favorite, too, and that’s how we ended up in this situation.” He slid a hand into Yuuri’s hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss, one that made Yuuri moan. However, as Yuuri started to touch his chest, he felt a tell-tale feeling and sighed heavily. “I have bad news.”

Yuuri lifted up on his hands, frowning. “What? What’s wrong?”

“While yours was really food poisoning, mine wasn’t,” he said, and Yuuri tilted his head in confusion before Victor rubbed at his belly. “I think I have about ten minutes before I’m going to be sick,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s eyes softened.

“Awww, my poor Vicchan,” he said, putting his hand on Victor’s tummy to rub at it. He leaned in and pecked his lips before climbing off of him, heading to where his phone lay on the table. “I’m gonna look up morning sickness remedies for you!” he said excitedly, and Victor smiled from where he lay on the couch, watching Yuuri’s giddy excitement over _morning sickness_.

“You’re going to be such a mother hen, smothering me with care, aren’t you?” he asked, and Yuuri smiled at him with such a bright, beautiful amount of joy in his face. 

“Of course I will! My husband is pregnant with our baby!” He actually _giggled_ he was so visibly excited. “I’m going to do everything I can to make you as comfortable and well cared for as possible, Vicchan. I’ll even take over coaching Yurio for you,” he said and Victor grinned at the thought.

“Oh he is going to be so pissed that we got the wrong one of us pregnant,” he said, shaking his head. “I’ll come and watch you training him just to enjoy how hilarious it will be.”

“See? I’m going to entertain you, too!” Yuuri said, coming back over to sit on the couch beside his hip. He looked down at Victor with the brightest eyes ever, and Victor couldn’t ignore the wave of overwhelming affection he had for his husband at that moment. 

Victor sighed, shaking his head slowly. “I’m so in love with you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri grinned and leaned down to peck his lips. “Good, because I love you, too.” He put a hand low on Victor’s stomach and Victor’s breath caught as he saw the look in Yuuri’s eyes as he looked down at his hand but didn’t speak.

Victor knew that was his way of telling the baby he loved it, too.


End file.
